My Hero Academia ,,The Sinister 9 arc Chapter 3
by justcyber
Summary: My Hero Academia ,,The sinister 9" : watch class 1-A as they save Eri from an unknown organisation lead by mysterious people who were once quirkless but soon to be given quirks by all for one,now the heroes have to defeat there 18 assistance in order to get to Eri WARNING! it contains spoilers from the my hero academia manga and characters


,,SINISTER 9"

Arc

Chapter 3

The underground world!

After class 1-A made the escape to save Eri from the unknown villains in the meanwhile ,a group of heroes were called by all might.

Those being :Gang Orca,Uriel,Eraser head,Endeavour ,kamui woods and Hawks

,,Damn it all might there better be a reason why you called us here "said Endeavour

,,Please calm down Endeavour I have a good reason for calling all of you here,today there was an attack in a store and a child by the name Eri was kidnapped "said all might

,,you gotta be kidding me all might you drove me all the way here to tell me that!" Replied Endeavor

,,hold it Endeavour the girl that was taken away has a very special and powerful quirk and the villains who kidnapped her are linked with the mysterious organization called the sinister 9" said Eraser head

,,the sinister 9!I heard stories about them I hear there are mysterious people where each of them posses more then 1 quirk and they are so mysterious almost no one has seen who they or lived"said Uriel

,,We believe that they might have returned and we don't know what they are planning to do to young Eri so I need all of the help we can get so please help her out"said all might

,,HA!I'm with you all might saving one life is like saving a million for Mr and I want to face these so called sinister 9 myself" said gang orca with crushing his knuckles

,,I'll help to but where are we even going to find where they are hiding ?"asked Kamui woods

,,From what we found out one of the students who were attacked during the kidnapping who is now in the hospital from injuries said that the he heard the villains say that there hideout is somewhere in the mines "said All might

,,I guess that means we have to search every mine in Japan ,hmm quite an easy challenge that might be" said edgeshot

,,As the number 1 hero I endeavour say we move out immediately! "Yelled out Endeavor

,,show of" said Uriel in a whispery voice

,,he he well it looks like someone is on fire"said Hawks with his feet on the table

,,OK then let's do this"said all might

All the heroes went all over Japan in search of which mine the villains who have kidnapped Eri might be hiding ,as now let's see what happening in U.A high after the mysterious power out…

,,Oh my when I heard of the blackout in the school I couldn't help but worry it might of been the villains but I see its all alright and none of the students got hurt "said principal Nezu while drinkingClas

,,Yeah that's a releave I don't know how would of the parents act if they heard there was another attack"said

,,Well let's just drink are tea and laugh it out Hahaha"said Principal while drinking his tea

,,um,principal we just checked Class 1-As dorm and no one was there "said Present Mic

,,And one of the school busses are stolen"said ectoplasm while walking in the principals office with present mic

,,WHHAAAAAA"yelled out principal Nezu

Now we get back to class 1-A as the bus they have stolen from school is now closing in at the Akuma mines

,,Hey Lida what's going on with you dude why are you crying?"asked Denki

,,WHAT YOU MEAN WHY IM CRYING WE ALMOST RAN OVER AN OLD LADY AND CRASHED THREW 2 BUILDINGS AND WHILE DRIVING MINETA STOLE 2 PACKS OF CHICKEN NUGGET WHO STRAIGHT CITIZENS HAVE BOUGHT WITH THERE OWN MONEY"yelled Lida

,,hey I was feeling hungry and the other probably were dying for food here want some"said Mineta

,,Man these chicken nuggets are the best "said Mina

,,hey todoroki mine if u hotten mine a bit" asked Sero

*Lida just cries*

While some of the class were enjoying the chicken nuggets Midoriya in patiently was waiting to get to the Akuma mines in hope to find the villains hideout Uraraka looks at him and is worried about him

,,huh?hey Shoji what is that coming towards us"asked Toru

,,What the I can't stop the breaks it seems they broken" said Shoji

,,that thing is running towards us with full speed what is it?"asked tsuyu

,,Its its a …" said said Midoriya

,,A FUCKING NOUMU"yelled out Bakugo

As the bus was going forward the blue noumu was charging right at them but around its neck there was some device that also seems to be a camera

,,RAN THAT SHIT DOWN" yelled Sumago

The bus have hit the noumu but no ran on it flew from the left side leaving blood on the wind shield.

,,oh thank goodness that is out of the w-w-w-w-aaaaaaay" yelled Aoyama as he saw the Noumu holding on the back side of the boss growling

,,get out of the way bastard I'll blow that fucking Noumu away"said Bakugo

,,everyone avoid the back side of the bus let Bakugo handle this" yelled out Lida

Bakugo approached the back side of the bus where the Noumu is holding on the other side and as he did he put himself in a posession and aiming his hands directly at the Noumu

,,OK its fucking time for this fucking Noumu to Burn in damn hell"yelled out Bakugo

Bakugo have used his explosive quirk blowing up the back side of the bus along with noumu ,as he blew it up the noumu was left rolling on the ground on fire

,,Hell yeah"yelled out bakugo with a smirk on his face

,,nice job Bakugo" said Kirishima

,,since there was a Nomou here so that means we were right about Eri being taken to the Akuma mines" said Midoriya

As the bus went further away the Noumu in an up close to the noumu the device that is around its neck started beeping.

,,oh no it looks like one of the Noumus have spotted people approaching the mine by the looks of it they might be from U.A high"said the person from the shadows

,,we better report this to the lords "said another man from the shadows

In a unknown place there is a bar where all of the sinister 9s 18 assistance hang out

,,hahahah kidnapping that little girl today was a walk in the park " said Waska while laughing and putting his drink down "

,,don't get so cocky Waska " said Shark bite(a teenager with shark teeth having light blue spiky hair )

,,yes Waska your attitude sometimes drives me angry it makes me sufacate you inside a metal ball*said Konomochi(a muscular looking teen with black hair and on his face has a small scar)

,,hahaha you idiots couldn't catch a chicken even if its in front of you"said waska

,,Waska you must be an excellent soldier to complete such an important task "said Then while drinking (a big rhino man who is wearing a military outfit)

,,yum yum yeah" replied Faso(a chubby person with a giant spoon behind his back)

,,your so self centred Waska "said Kekacroid who is Waskas partner

,,Don't be like that Kekacroid you did the most important part in the mission helping me get back here without tiering myself out" said waska while drinking another drink

,,hey Waska be careful what you drink"said Stan shaper(a red ,blue guy who's body parts are in different shapes and it looks like he turned into the shape of glass "

*Waska spits out when realising it was Stan shaper shaped as a glass*

,,you bastard how dare you"said waska while whipping his mouth

,,hahaha he got you good Waska "said Sumago( a muscular teen who is also known as the youngest popular sportist it looks like he has a double live as being a villain)

,,eh you idiots are discussing"said E.(a teenager who is wearing a yellow heavy suit to help him breathe because a long time a go his quirk melted his face,nose and eye but he still has one eye)

,,E. I used to drink that stuff when I lived in the jungles " said Masquerade ( a teen with long dark blue hair and is wearing masks all around his body and he also constantly changes his voice while talking)

,,even more discussing "said E.

,,oh my Hani you quiet draw that quickly" said Linda(a blond haired girl wearing shorts and has a lighting bolt drawn on her face a small one)

,,when I see something that I like I gotta draw it quickly before I see something else I like"said Hani(a small girl with pink hair who is covered in all kinds of different colour and holding a big brush for drawing)

,,It is true what Hani says you better use what you have or it will vanish before your eyes"said Yamizonu(a teen with long white hair also having a weird metal mask that resembles the devil and having 2 giant swords behind him one being red and big while other small and blue)

,,it looks like there is gonna be another fight"said chiller(a teen with dark hair and wearing a dark blue sweater)

,,hahahaha yeah yeah fight fight"yelled Mutacious

,,maybe I should use my quirk so the fight would look funnier"said Genju(a teen wearing a tall blue hat with spikes and having long spiky hair covering his eyes)

,,seeing people fight over pitty things makes me cry" said Olivia (a girl wearing a dark greenish hair and and wearing a long dark green dress)

,,she..says it makes her cry but she is laughing hard about ,she really needs to control her quirk.."said coffin head(a man wearing a coffin like mask who from the front side tentacles pop out to swallow things it wants and is wearing metal rugged stuff and some cloaks stitching from them)

,,man if they rip of there shirts again I better use my special ones to replace there's he he"said ( a man with a small beer having half white and black hair ,wearing weird yellow glasses(kinda like Guzmas from pokemon,also his clothing is like old fashion gangsters and also wearing a hat with a feather with different colors and also his clothes are all pink)

,,OK Stan shitster come here and face me"said Waska

,,ha by the time I'm done with you will look like a square "replied Stan shaper

,,all of you silence Lord 1 has come" Said E.

As Lord 1 appeared out of nowhere all of the 18 assistance got sillend and turned there eyes at him

,,listen up assistant it looks like are cameras have caught in wanted visitors heading towards the mine "said Lord 1

,,what how the hell did they found out where are hideout is" asked Waska

,,I don't know and I don't care but I do know there 18 of them maybe its time all of you for once get out there and show them what you are made of" said lord 1

,,hehe what's wrong lord 1 just send me and I'll deal with em all"said waska

,,NO! Waska the visitors who are coming we found out are from U.A high I dont want any risks just all of you go out there and deal with them am I clear?"said Lord 1

,,alright losers let's move out" said Waska

Let's return to class 1-A as there bus is heading towards the Akuma mines but it seems they can't stop the bus coz the breaks aren't working

,,all right everyone we all gotta jump out of the bus "yelled Momo

As everyone jumped out the bus went and hit the side of the mines and blew up

,,is everyone okay is anyone hurt and need assistant" yelled Lida

,,we are all alright lida no need to worry"said Midoriya

,,hey guys where's Mineta?"asked Denki

,,right over here"said Mineta with his head stuck on a trees branch

,,how did you get way up there"yelled Zero

,,OK guys its seems this is the place where they are keeping Eri,everyone if some of you are afraid coming in the mines please don't be afraid of saying so"said Midoriya

,,hey where do you 2 are going!"yelled Toru while holding on to Aoyama and Mineta from leaving

,,Deku what ever happens in there just know we will be with you till the end" said Uraraka

,,yeah Midoriya as class presented it is my duty to keep my classmates save" said Lida

,,we are with you no matter what " said Todoroki

,,everyone "

,,thank you"said Midoriya

,,Alright let's fucking go already I'm damn bored of just chatting"said Bakugo while walking in the mines

,,K-kachhan "said Midoriya

Everyone went in the mines as they progressed they started hearing weird voices most of them started getting a bit scared as for Mineta since he is so much scared he grabbed onto tsuyus face started making his pervert face but tsuyu threw him at wall knocking his teeth out…

Suddenly a light appeared in front of them they stopped for a sec continued on words with no fear as they entered they stopped in shock seeing 18 people those being the assistants most of them got in there villain suits that being chiller all covered in ice with his ice being red , Yamizonu wearing the mask that he had with him,sharkbite where a mechanical suit resembling a shark,and Konomochi wearing his ,,HALO" suit , Genju wearing his blue cloack and weird mask that resembles a smoke mask but only covers his mouth and Linda wearing yellow short clothes wearing horns resembling thunder bolts .As everyone from 1-A gazeed upon them thinking they will strike

,,hey you the one with the orange spiky hair!"yelled out Midoriya

,,yeah what ya want?"replied Waska

,,were you the one who took away Eri and hurt Mirio answer me!"yelled out Midoriya

,,huh?oh you mean that guy at the shop today don't tell me that cry baby sent his pets to beat little old me?"said Waska

When Waska said that Midoriyas expression turned angry and he made a fist with his hand and the power of one for all passing on to it

,,Hey Mutacious break the ground for me will ya?"asked Waska

,,Sure why not!"said Mutacious while with one punch breakes the entire ground

Everyone of 1-A started to panic but the villains didn't had a fear at all they just stood there .

As everyone fell from the ground they all start to see while feeling an underground city!

,,W-What the !"yelled out Midoriya

,,This can't be possible! "Yelled Lida

,,no freaking way" yelled Mina

,,Aaaaaaaaaaah"yelled ayoma

*Mineta just praying while falling towards him doom*

*ribbit*-tsusyu

,,hey dark green hair kid if you wanna settle things with me follow me where are we gonna fight he he" said Waska while falling upside down with his hand in his pocket

,,Genju I believe you should use your quirk so some of the falling grounds float mid air so we can have some fun with are enemies"said E.

,,mhm" replied Genju

,,I must get to him and face him head on I can't let him walk by for what he done to Mirio and Eri"said Midoriya in his head

,,WASKA YOUR GOING DOWN!"yelled Midoriya

,,what you think I'm doing right now AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End of chapter 3


End file.
